How wolves came to be
by Funsized Alyssa
Summary: Yeah stupid title, but I wrote this for english and want to see what everybody else thinks about it. It's only one chapter, but I hope you like. Oh and please reveiw.


_Seeing him was all new to me as I looked at him through the white flakes quickly falling all around. He had a different scent to him that I was unsure of and he wasn't covered in fur, but had some on top of his head. As I continued to watch him I became aware of his heart and how it slowed little by little until he suddenly collapsed in the snow. Now having much to think, I went over to him to see what happened to the strange creature. The fur on it's head shifted when I snorted in it, but soon I gave in and laid down by his side to keep him warm as I would do if I had a pup to lookout for. I laid there feeling the creature breathe and I felt him move closer to be near the warmth I gave out due to my fur. I continued to watch the snow falling carefully for anyone from my pack._

_Something was running over my fur, but without thinking I let out a slight growl and I fully awoke to see what it was, but when my eyes opened I instantly calmed and pricked my ears forward. The creature I had stayed with through the night was now awake and looking at me with a pair of deep green eyes. I sat up and looked at him with my own pair of deep green eyes, but didn't do anything else until the creature before me spoke. "My name is Demetri." He had said this as if I would reply right back. I regarded him with what little black fur he carried on his head before licking the creature's non-hairy face. He smelled like a male which gave me more information on what he was as he stood up and walked around. Then I finally thought of a name for what he was. I would dub him as two legged since he was able to walk on two legs instead of all fours like myself. I stood up knowing he saw me as a strange creature as well. My fur was pure white like the snow, but along my ears, back, and belly black appeared that was dark as the night itself with no moon. Yipping for Demetri's attention I started to walk and stopped to see if he was following, which he was. With a slight snort I went on leading him to a nearby cave so he would be somewhat safe while I went hunting for some food. Upon reaching the shelter he went in as if understanding. I turned and left to disappear in the snow as if I never existed to begin with. _

_A while later I suddenly appeared by the entrance with a rabbit in my mouth. Looking around the cave I finally saw him sitting with a hot thing before him. The wood he used seemed to be lit up as I went closer to look, but was stopped by the two legged as he stood before me now. "Don't go near it, it will hurt you," he stated as he looked at me . My ears pricked up once more at this, but then I finally put down the rabbit for him as he took it and tried pulling the fur off with his non-clawed hands. I took the rabbit back before ripping the fur off myself and pulled it apart to help him while he went gone and came back with a stick. He used the stick the burn the rabbit over the fire which I watched curiously not knowing what else to do. As Demetri began to eat his rabbit I laid down next to him and felt him put one of his paws on my head before he started to speak. "My home was burned down and my family killed, which is why I ran here into this forest." As he whispered I caught the sadness in his voice. "I heard stories about creatures like you who appear out of the snow or the shadows to either protect or kill intruders who enter your land. It has been said to be you are guardians for the lost so I came here hoping to find my own guardian." He explained further looking at me now as our eyes met briefly. "People who traveled around in caravans had passed through our village told many stories about your kind, they had called you wolves or protectors of the forest, standing for the wild spirit you carried. They explained you to be guardian's for the forests as well and only appear to a few." Demetri muttered these words as he now laid against me tired and falling asleep with the warmth I gave him. Looking out the cave and into the snow which howled, but the howl was from my pack as they called to me, but I resisted the urge to return and instead stayed with the boy I was laying with and looking after._

_As the sun rose I noticed he wasn't in the cave anymore. As I looked around for him, he was nowhere to be found which worried me as I left the cave in search of him. That's how I found him with a pack member pinning him down. I growled as I bared my teeth at my pack mate who looked up with surprise before backing off with a slight whine of apology. Watching the other pack member carefully while also watching Demetri, I finally went over to him and nudged him slightly. He wrapped his arms around my neck instead with his face buried in my neck. I looked to the other wolf as he barked and yipped, but I understood since the snow let us truly hear each other. Wherever there was a breeze and people claimed to hear voices it would be one of us talking to another, but a two legged would never catch on and only think they were hearing things. "What are you doing White Paw?" my pack member asked me as we looked at each other before I finally gave him a reply. "I am protecting this creature since I found him last night." I growled as I watched my friend and family closely as he finally thought of another question which I gave a sigh to. "Why didn't you let us know we could have helped?" He stated this as I watched him stilled before licking the boy's shoulder. "I wanted to handle him first and I am sorry for taking so long to reply to your call Shadow, and to the others," I stated looking at him with sincere eyes which he understood. "Fine, but the alpha won't be the happiest," he replied before looking to the boy before turning and suddenly vanishing into the snow like we all did. Shadow was a good friend and pack member with his dark midnight fur and amber eyes. I moved slightly so the boy would let me go. I knew he had heard us as he looked at me with quiet, but questioning eyes. She nudged him before leading him back into the cave and away from the growing snow storm to answer questions, being unaware of the danger that was lurking nearby._

_"So when people say they hear voices in the wind or breeze it's you and your kind?" he asked as once we entered the cave. Having not worry about hiding it anymore I just went ahead and replied. "Yes, that is true, but we don't want things to hunt us due to that fact." I ended up explaining my voice carrying it's own authority as we sat down. Demetri looked at me still, but he seemed to be satisfied with that. "Why were your parents killed?" I asked since I was curious. He looked at me for a few more seconds before looking down. "My mom was accused of being possessed since she talked to someone or something everyday, but my father or I couldn't see anybody. When the village finally came after her my father had protected her, but then was killed as well. That's when I ran not wanting to know what would happen with me. Demetri explained further as I whined slightly and laid my head in his lap. "I'm sorry that happened and that it was one of my kind that caused it. Once we choose someone to guide and help then only that person can see us as the snow and shadows while others can not unless we reveal ourselves to them." I explained to him feeling I owed him that much. After a few I caught a scent smelling like iron, and the bright stuff that had lit up the wood. "Stay here Demetri." I told him quietly before getting up and entering the snow and becoming one with it to stay hidden._

_I watched Demetri through the snow as I hid myself to see who was coming this way. After a few a two legged like Demetri became saluted through the snow and coming towards the cave. I could see him clearer now and noted her looked older than Demetri and smelled like danger. As he stopped at the mouth of the cave did I smelled the fear Demetri gave off now as the man entered the cave with a clanking sound echoing against it's walls. I let out a piercing howl that echoed as well through the cave as the man looked at me once I had showed myself as Demetri ran behind me. I laid my head down low and my ears were now pressed against my head as I watched the man warily. The man backed up slightly as he saw that I had bared my teeth at him. He had entered our forest and was not one that was needed. I glanced at the shaking boy behind me before returning my hated gaze back to the man who had his shiny thing pointing at my head. "Go." I stated as the man jumped and now had confusion all over his face. Taking this chance while he wasn't paying attention I turned and got Demetri moving as we left the cave quickly. A bang rang out, but whatever it was had missed both the freighted boy and I._

_As we continued to run we could see little lights in the distant as if they were coming closer. Demetri stopped so I did as well to see what was wrong before he suddenly started to shake scared. "The people from my village have come back for me." He whispered the fear in his voice as I looked to the lights and became one with the snow once more to keep myself hidden. After a few more two-leggeds arrived. She noted how the surrounded him and looked at him with coldness. "You ran away boy, but we found you and now you shall go like your parents." One stated as he stepped towards the boy, but stopped when I came out of hiding and revealed myself. "Do not touch him or you will perish." I growled to them all as I glared at each one of them. I heard a howl in the distance and realized my pack was coming to help me even though I have been avoiding them since I meet Demetri. "Kill that thing." The man who had stepped forward now commanded as more shiny things that smelt like the bright stuff on the wood began to point at me. "No." Demetri muttered as he stepped in front of me as one of the shiny things went off and something red went every where before the boy, who stood before me, suddenly collapsed. _

_I looked down at him confused and nudged his face not understanding what was wrong until I heard his heart beat growing faint. I suddenly let out a howl of pain as my fellow pack members began to appear around me causing the two-leggeds to back up and drop some of the shiny things. "Demetri." I whispered as I tried to get him to come back to me, but he didn't seem to be waking. I looked towards our pack leader seeing the sorrow in his eyes even though he didn't know the boy until he walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. "We can save him, but it will cost all of us as a pack our ability to become one with the snow and shadows." He stated looking to them all now as I did the same thing. Many carried the same sorrow the alpha had as if seeing that I had finally found something to care for which I was now losing. All at once they began to nod their heads wanting to save the one thing that I have been protecting and taking care of. The alpha nodded and then pricked his ears forward as he let out a lone howl as one by one the others began to join in with me coming in last. The non-hairy things backed up more uncertain of what to do as they watched in fascination. When the howling slowly died down since the wolves were done praying to their moon goddess did things suddenly take a turn._

_The snow suddenly came down faster as it began to circle the dieing boy and hiding him from view before it began to circle the pack and taking from them their ability to hid in the snow and shadows. As the snow began to slow and become calm did it reveal a pack of wolves and a wolf pup who lay in the snow and slowly got up on all fours and tried to walk. The pup was pure black, but carried a little white on his ears, paws, and tail. I looked to the pup and finally noted that the goddess of the moon had turned him into my pup to save him from the death that was coming for him. I licked his face as he looked up at me with the same dark green eyes before licking me back and trotting around some on his new legs. I howled some with happiness seeing that the thing I was beginning to love could stay with me. The non-hairy things looked at us and suddenly dropped their shiny things before a breeze went through them all as a voice whispered in all their ears. "This pack is the first pack to start the howling of the nights. You may call them wolves while they become things of the night."_


End file.
